


“ Tubbo, I like it when you rant. “

by t0rian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0rian/pseuds/t0rian
Summary: Ranboo gets to have a sleepover with his closest friend, Tubbo.The Sleepover starts out great so far, and Ranboo listens to the rants, and the small ted talks coming from his ram hybrid friend.“ Tubbo, I like it when you rant. “
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 55





	“ Tubbo, I like it when you rant. “

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! I really do love Ranboos and Tubbo funny relationship, and if you don’t know! Tubbo and Ranboo are married ( PLATONICALLY!!!! ) i decided i would make this for you all so here you go! All of this is Fluffy btw !! ☺️🤲
> 
> / REMEMBER THIS IS ALL PLATONIC! /  
> The meaning of Platonic: (of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate but not sexual.

———— Love: an intense feeling of deep affection.

Ranboo sat in the snow, covered in that slick, purple armor he wore at all times, They were at their friends country; SnowChester. Tubbo was proud of his little snowy country on the hilly side.

Tubbo was gathering small snacks and setting up the upper layer of his house for his and Ranboos sleepover. We wanted it to be a surprise for his half enderman friend, He knew Ranboo has never been to a sleepover before, so Tubbo wanted it to make it his best.

As Tubbo was nearing finishing the last bits of his decorations, adding the last final touch,, He called for the boy who was stuck sitting in the snow for a good 30 minutes or so.

Ranboo was ecstatic, this was his first sleepover ever really,, so as he took step into Tubbos house..

It looked,, so colorful. Fairy Lights hanged from the walls, as pillows from ranges of small to large put in a line against the wall.

Ranboo looked up to his ram hybrid friend that pulled off a grand big ol’ smile.

“ Oh wow, Tubbo! This is wonderful! “ Ranboo announced, Tubbo let out a chuckle.

“ Thank you Big Man! I know a thing or two about setting up sleepovers from Tommy. “ Tubbo sang out.

The two boys gigged, like two little highschool girls talking about their crushes

“ Well,, let’s get the party started!! “

——————————— •

The sleepover started out with the pair watching different movies of choice, next was Karaoke ( which almost woke up the entire SMP for how loud they were— ), and now,, Tubbo started to rant about some show he was watching.

Ranboo wasn’t really paying attention to what Tubbo had to say, but if the ram hybrid pulled the “ So what did I say then? “ card, Ranboo would be able to atleast give a brief explanation of what the boy was ranting about.

“ Oh— Sorry, I was ranting huh? Sorry bout’ that Ran. “ Tubbo muttered, he ran his hands thru his hair shyly.

_“ Tubbo, I like it when you rant. “_

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns for me: HE/THEY/IT
> 
> I hope you liked this!! These two boys are my favorite in the SMP so far and I love their interactions. Tell me what you thought of this in the comments! 
> 
> ( SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORTT 😭😭 )


End file.
